1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to detectors for indicating the position of a drain plug in a small boat or craft, and more particularly, to a detector having either a mechanically indicating plunger, an electrical switch to activate a lamp, alarm or the like, or a combination of such mechanically indicating plunger and electrical switch.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art relating to boat drain plugs is directed primarily at methods of opening and closing such a plug when the plug is located beneath a deck or behind a bulkhead. Such devices typically include a stem from the drain plug which extends through the deck or bulkhead so that the plug can be removed and reinstalled by turning a handle or pushing or pulling on a lever. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,730,062 to Mitchell and 2,997,975 to Moeller also spring load the plug on such a stem to keep the plug in contact with the hole. The present invention uses a springloaded indicator, but the spring does not act against the plug itself. In fact, the plug detector of the present invention makes no changes in the design of the plug and is adaptable to any of the typical plugs used in small boats.